Jag's New Friend
| publisher = Penguin Group | isbn = 978-0-525-47298-8 | pages = 32 | previous = Jag (2003) | next = What I Cannot Change (2009) }} Jag's New Friend is the second children's novel and third publication by LeAnn Rimes and the sequel to Jag. Like Jag, the novel's story development was handled by Rimes' then-husband, Dean Sheremet and was illusstrated by Richard Bernal. It was released on September 23, 2004 by Penguin Group. Plot :Plot taken from Barnes and Noble.com Jag's best friend, Simon, always seems too busy to spend time with her. Even Jag's old friend Isabel the parrot is rarely home these days. Jag is at her loneliest when along comes Bo, a snake willing to play all of Jag's favorite games. But Bo has something other than fun and games on his mind -- he is counting on Jag to help him raid a nest. Will Jag choose Bo over her true friends? This lively jungle story about loyalty and trust is the perfect complement to Jag, the first book by this talented trio. Feeling neglected by her friends, Jag, the jaguar, starts spending time with a snake named Bo, but soon realizes that he is not as cool as he seems and that she has put her friend Isabel, the parrot, in danger. Reviews :Taken from Barnes and Noble.com Publishers Weekly In Jag's New Friend by LeAnn Rimes, with Dean Sheremet, illus. by Richard Bernal, the young heroine introduced in Jag feels hurt when no one has time for her. She befriends a snake, Bo, who, unsurprisingly, is not as genuine as he first appears. Jag ultimately learns that even friends aren't always available to play. Copyright 2004 Reed Business Information. Children's Literature Jag, a young jaguar, is miserable. Her best friend Simon is captain of the climbing team and they have a big meet coming up. He must practice, practice, practice. Jag tries doing some her favorite activities, but they just are no fun when done alone. She decides to visit her bird friend Isabel, but Isabel is not home. As she is dejectedly leaving, she hears a snake speaking to her. Simon had warned her against speaking to snakes, but she is so lonely, she ignores his advice. Bo, the snake, agrees to play "Angels in the Grass" and track snail races. Then he challenges Jag to a tree climbing race. Alas, Jag has been tricked. Bo's real purpose is to use Jag to warn him when anyone is coming. Almost too late, Jag discovers that Bo has crawled out on the limb holding Isabel's nest and is reaching for the egg it contains. Now Jag is both miserable and embarrassed. She mopes around at home and at school. Finally she gets up enough nerve to climb the tree again. This time to apologize to Isabel. Fortunately, the egg has been saved and the baby bird hatches. Isabel accepts Jag's apology and gives her some good advice about playing on her own and avoiding snakes. The full-color illustrations feature cuddly-looking animals in a cozy jungle setting. A good read aloud for young children. 2004, Byron Preiss/Dutton, Ages 3 to 6. —Phyllis Kennemer, Ph.D. School Library Journal PreS-K-A didactic story about the friendship between two cubs. When Simon's team practice encroaches on his time with Jag, she sets out to find someone new to play with. After meeting Bo, a snake that almost tricks her into betraying an old friend, Jag realizes that hanging out with the wrong company may bring trouble. Large, childlike watercolors of the appealing little animals express the loneliness of the little jaguar and her ultimate repentance. Although they help soften the moralistic tone, the lesson is the focus of this offering.-Sally R. Dow, Ossining Public Library, NY Copyright 2005 Reed Business Information. References Category:Books by LeAnn Rimes